Hate That I Love You
by millionlittlepapercuts
Summary: Kau tahu mengapa aku membencimu, Reiji Marco? Tahukah kau, adik kelas mantan kekasihku? Karena kau mengisi relung hatiku yang kosong dengan baynganmu... 3rd Ey21 fic. MarcoMaria. Mind to RnR please? :D


**Hate That I Love You**

"Membenci karena telalu mencintai."

**Eyeshield 21 created by Riichiro Ingakai & Yuusuke Murata**

**Story Alert: Out-Of-Character, Canon, Alternate Reverse, Himuro's POV**

**Timeline: Saat Marco ditumbangkan oleh Kurita pada pertandingan melawan Deimon.**

***Camera... Rolling... And... READ and REVIEW please?*

* * *

**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.

* * *

**

Kau tahu Marco, mengapa aku sangat membencimu?

Di samping kau menggunakan cara curang untuk meraup kemenangan, selain kau picik dan memprioritaskan kemenangan, tahukah kau alasanku sebegitu membencimu?

Aku membencimu sepenuh hati, karena kau telah membuatku jatuh hati padamu. Membuatku terperangkap dalam lingkar emosimu. Mengacaukan hidup, mengganggu tidurku, dengan angan-angan wajahmu.

Reiji Marco.

Kau tahu betapa aku membencimu? Kau sangat menyebalkan. Egoismemu begitu tinggi hingga kau agungkan kekuatan demi kemenangan kotor. Ambisi untuk menangmu terlalu besar hingga kau hancurkan _quarterback_ lawan, meluluh lantakkan menara utama dari sebuah tim.

Kau lihat, Marco? Adik kelas mantan kekasihku yang manis. Kau lihat itu? Betapa Mamori Anezaki terluka melihat Youichi Hiruma tumbang oleh rencana jahanammu? Lihatkah, Marco?

Jerit tangis Ryoukan Kurita menggema di lapangan ketika Hiruma dibawa di atas tandu. Digiring tak berdaya ke ruang kesehatan. Lihatkah, Marco? Lihatkah?

Tidakkah kau mengerti, rencana picikmu dapat dihancurkan sekali terjang oleh Ryoukan Kurita? Tidakkah kau menebak, bahwa Hiruma adalah sosok yang gigih dan sama sepertimu? Yang memproritaskan kemenangan? Sama sepertimu?

Sadarlah, Marco. Lihatlah, begitu Hiruma kembali dari cederanya dengan dramatis, lihatkah kau perubahan drastis pada semangat Kurita? Memperhatikankah kau?

Dengan semangat itu, bahkan Gaou yang kau hambai pun takkan bisa menahan mereka. Perlukah kutegaskan padamu, Marco? TI-DAK A-KAN BI-SA. Kau lihatkah perubahan spesifik pada seluruh formasi Deimon? Lihatkah kau, perhatikankah kau, Reiji Marco?

Sekarang, makanlah akibatnya.

Kupejamkan kedua mataku melihatmu menerjang benteng Deimon. Kau berlari sekuat tenaga dengan emosi kacau, dengan pikiran yang melayang dan terjatuh hanya pada kemenangan. Pedulikah kau pada jiwamu, Reiji Marco? Pedulikah kau pada jerit hati kecilku yang mencoba menahanmu?

Sekarang, yang kutakutkan terjadi. Menjadi nyata. Laksana embun di kaca pagi hari.

Kau terpelanting, jauh dari Kurita. Kutahu Kurita masih memiliki rasa kasihan, hingga tak ia kerahkan seluruh kekuatannya untuk melukai—atau membunuhmu, Marco. Kulihat dengan kedua mataku, kau yang tergeletak tak berdaya di tanah berumput. Dahimu berkilat akan keringat, dan mengenyit menahan sakit dan nyeri yang menjalar. Aku tahu, sakit bukan?

Ya, sama sakitnya dengan tiap tulang yang dipatahkan oleh rencanamu.

Sama sakitnya dengan patah harapan karena _quarterback_ yang tumbang.

Hati kecilku tak tega melihatmu tergeletak begitu. Tak dapat kutahan hasrat diri yang menyuruhku untuk mendekatimu. Tanpa kusadari, kini tanganku memegang erat sekotak obat.

Oh, alangkah bodohnya diriku. Untuk apa kuobati kau yang kubenci? Kubenci karena kucintai?

Bagus, sekarang Gaou memanfaatkan saatku terhenyuk untuk menghentikan langkahku.

"Dia tidak butuh tandu," Gaou menyeringai. Dengan satu tangan ia hancurkan tandu besi yang bersiap menggotongmu. Tangannya yang liat dan kekar akan otot meremukkan tandu dalam sekejap mata. Lalu, ia menatapku.

Sejenak, ia alihkan pandangannya ke arahmu, yang masih tergeletak, lalu memandangku lagi.

"Kau seharusnya paling tahu tentang dia... Himuro," katanya.

Aku memalingkan wajah dari sosokmu. Rasanya, ada kerusakan dengan syaraf-syarafku Mereka menolak titahku! Oke, syaraf yang melawan. Kuturuti permintaanmu untuk menatap sosok Marco. Sudah puaskah, mata yang melawan? Tampankah wajah Marco yang kesakitan itu?

Aku memejamkan mata, meremas jemariku yang ada kepalan tanganku. Berdiri, Marco! Berdiri! Kau pria yang kuat. Seperti katamu, kekuatan untuk pria, dan cinta untuk wanita. Bangkit, Marco! Tidakkah kau dengar jeritan hatiku ini? Jeritan hati kecilku yang masih menyimpan ruang untuk kau isi?

Makanya, berdiri Marco! Bangkit! Bukankah ambisimu menang? Bukankah tujuanmu bertanding untuk menang, bukan kalah? Kau kan yang menegakkan sumpah untuk menunjukkan padaku matahari terbenam setelah kau menangkan Christmas Bowl? BERDIRI REIJI MARCO! BANGUN, BANGKIT!

Seakan kau dengar teriakan hatiku, kau bangkit. Berdiri dengan tubuh bersimbah peluh, dengan wajah berkeringat menahan sakit.

Pantaskah kuberikan semangat padamu, ketika kubenci caramu yang menghancurkan?

Ah, rasa sakit yang kau rasakan pasti tak sepantar dengan rasa sakit yang dirasakan Hiruma. Balasan ini belum pantas untukmu...

Tapi, jangan mati. Jangan terluka lebih dari ini.

Kukatupkan kedua telapak tanganku. Kutatap sosokmu yang terhuyung. Memerintah Gaou menyerang penuh dengan kekuatan.

Kau tahu, Marco? Walaupun aku membenci caramu, tak sepenuhnya kubenci dirimu. Kutak ingin kau cedera parah, Marco. Aku tak mau kau luka parah, dan berhenti bermain American Football yang kaugemari—seperti quarterback yang kau hancurkan.

Apakah aku terdengar egois, Marco? Ah, tidak. Bukankah kau yang lebih egois Marco?

Tetapi, sungguh. Marco, Reiji Marco, adik kelas dan mantan kekasih yang kusayangi. Kau tak harus menang. Kalahpun kusenang. Tapi, ingat satu hal, Marco. Jangan luka lebih dari ini! Aku tak sanggup melihat tubuhmu hancur dihantam Kurita. Aku tahu itu bukan balasan yang setimpal. Tapi, Marco. Jangan luka lebih dari ini!

Aku tahu, lengkingan peluit tanda berakhirnya pertandingan terdengar bagai alunan harpa maut. Terdengar laksana tiupan sangkakala yang menandakan kekalahanmu, Marco. Hakushu Dinosaurus, tim yang aku manajeri, kalah. Aku menyalahkan ambisi Marco. Kau jatuh terlalu dekat dengan hasrat menang hingga aku bahkan tak dapat menggapaimu.

Kekalahan itu pahit, bukan? Dapatkah kau rasakan itu? Bagaimana rasanya?

Apakah kekalahan yang kau dapat ini, lebih sakit dari luka hantaman Kurita di perutmu?

Hei, jawab pertanyaanku, Reiji Marco! Mengapa kau abaikan pertanyaanku? Aku butuh pernyataanmu! Aku butuh jawabanmu, bukan tatapan sedihmu, Marco!

Bodoh, mana mungkin kau dengar pertanyaan yang bahkan tak kulontarkan ini? Oh, maksudku, ini... hanyalah jeritan hati kecil.

Kuikuti langkah kakimu yang berderap. Langkah kaki cepat-cepat namun santai, khas dirimu. Rupanya, kau masuk ke bis rombongan, ya? Apa yang ngin kau lakukan, Reiji Marco? Kau ingin sendirikah?

Kau tidak bisa, sendiri. Reiji Marco. Aku, Maruko Himuro akan selalu menghampirimu kala kau ingin sendiri. Kau tidak boleh sendiri, Marco. Karena aku, orang yang membencimu karena kucintaimu, akan sellau hadir di sisimu. Membayangi naganm dengan sosokku.

Kugeser pintu bis. Benar, 'kan? Kedua mataku yang berwarna hitam mendapati sosokmu. Sosok Reiji Marco yang tersender lelah pada dinding bis.

"Pergi..." katamu.

"Aku ingin sendiri... Menurutku..."

Aku tidak mau menurut pada titahmu. Kau tahu, Marco? Justru saat kau ingin sendiri, saat itulah ingin kubersamamu. Justru saat itu, dinding keegoisan yang kubangun di sekitarku, kau runtuhkan sedemikian rupa.

Aku tidak menurut. Kududuk dengan jarak dua meter terpaut darimu.

"Tetap tidak berubah ya? Menurutku..." Kau menenggak coca-colamu.

Kau memejamkan kedua matamu, lalu menghembuskan napas. Ketika kau buka matamu, yang kulihat di matamu adalah pantulan diriku. Melihat diriku di matamu, entah aku benci atau senang.

"Apanya yang menunjukkan matahari terbenam setelah kenengan di Christmas Bowl. Semuanya hanya frase belaka... Menurutku..." Kau bersungut-sungut.

"Sekarang sudah terlambat. Maria kelas tiga dan aku masih kelas satu. Sangat terlambat, dan memalukan... Menurutku..."

Aku memejamkan mataku. Hening meraja di bis ini. Dalam teduh matamu yang menatap sendu, ada lagi pantulan diriku.

"Tidak ada yang terlambat, bodoh. Mau mereka anggap kau kalah atau menang, bagiku... kau tetap menang." Akhirnya, kuberhasil melontarkan apa yang diucapkan hati kecilku.

Matamu menatapku tidak percaya, sekaligus mencurigakan. "Kukira kau membenciku... Tapi ternyata kau memperhatikanku juga, ya? Itu menurutku." katamu seraya terkekeh.

"Coba pikir, bodoh. Kalau aku sudah sepenuhnya membenci caramu, seharusnya sudah sejak lama aku berhenti dari posisi manajer," aku berkilah. Menyusut sisa air mata yang tadi berselancar menuruni pipiku.

"Aku ini memang membencimu. Kau menggunakan cara psikopat seperti itu hanya untuk menang? Jika sekarang aku masih pacarmu, aku akan menolak jia kau menang di Christmas Bowl nanti, kau berniat meperlihatkan padaku matahari terbenam. Tapi... bukan hanya itu aku membencimu, Marco—"

"Lantas?" kau memotong ucapanku.

"Karena aku... masih menyukaimu."

Setelah itu, ucapan konfirmasi terlontar dari dua bibir setelah kami saling menyentuh bibir satu sama lain.

"Aku juga.. Menurutku. Jadi... apa kita balikan?"

"Ya."

"Merepotkan, menurutku. Kenapa tak kau bilang dari dulu?"

Itulah ucapanmu sebelum kau lumat bibirku. Lagi, lagi, dan lagi.

Satu lagi, Marco. Aku benci kau, selain caramu bertarung, di samping karena aku mencintaimu... juga karena...

Sentuhanmu membuatku gila.

* * *

**-Owari-**

**

* * *

**

**Author Note's: **O.o Astaghfirullah, kenapa jadinya gaje begini? Buset dah! Jelek bangeeet! *nangis gulung-gulung* Marianya OOC banget yaaa? Jelekkah? Abalkah? Typo berserakankah? Memang, aku juga tauu! Huhuhu... T_T Nee, hampir semua _hint_ di chapter tersebut aku ubah. Yang bagian Marco ngobrol ama Himuro, apa lagi. Tapi, menurutku mereka pairing yang pas parah! Keren...! :DD

Semoga, dengan ini, MarcoMaria makin banyak di Fandom Eyeshield 21 Indonesiaaa! Terimakasih sudah membaca, review dari Anda sekalin akan sangat kutunggu! ~~~~~

**Thanks For Reading,**

**Kazekuro Yuka-chan**


End file.
